The Demon Inside
by RisingChaos
Summary: Lucy makes a deal with END to save what is left of Fairy Tail. A NaLu Angst/Drama. Rated M for violence, language and VERY adult themes.
1. Chapter 1

**So this came out of nowhere but here ya go! Hope you enjoy and would love to hear what you think!**

* * *

The Demon Inside

A NaLu Twoshot

"Do we have a deal then?" He asked. Her voice caught in her throat. Could she really do this? Deep down she knew this is not what he would have want for her but she had to think about herself and everyone else around her. Everyone that they _both_ cared for and loved.

Taking in a deep breath, Lucy nodded, "We have a deal." She extended her hand and soon it was encased in his large calloused one. He yanked her to him and she yelped in surprise. He wrapped his other arm around her waist.

"Hold on." He told he, his emotion unreadable.

"Lucy don't do this!" Erza yelled, Jellal was holding her back from rushing to her side. "PLEASE!" Erza screamed. Jellal tightened his grip on the requip mage.

Lucy smiled tightly at her friend as she looked at the rest of the people surrounding them. Levy was in hysterics and had Lily in her arms, Cana was getting held back by Gajeel, even though the iron dragon slayer was badly wounded. The rest of her guild was either crying or fuming in fury. She didn't want to leave them, she really didn't but there was no choice. She would be okay. They would be okay.

The last thing she saw was Erza sinking to her knees as END launched them into the skies.

END landed with a soft thud at the base of a cave. "We will rest here for now." He told her, his voice a little deeper than Natsu's. Lucy only nodded in response. END released her from his grasp only to go around in front of her and take her chin his talons. She felt the sharp claws cut into her skin slightly. "Are you afraid?"

"No." She answered immediately. She didn't even understand herself why she had no fear of END. Maybe she was just in a state of shock or maybe it was because he still looked like her Natsu just with some dragon parts added. He had wings now and curved horns that protruded from his spikey pink hair. Other than the scales that were scattered in patches along his body, he looked just the same. The only big difference Lucy saw was that his normal sage green eyes had turned into solid black.

"You should be." He said, he studied her face for a few moments and Lucy found herself missing those beautiful green eyes and hating that she couldn't even see the white's of his eyes anymore. END's black orbs made her feel vulnerable; there was a vastness to them that she couldn't understand. It was like they were a vortex of darkness.

"Will you kill me?" Lucy asked. A part of her hoped the answer would be yes just so she wouldn't have to live with seeing END in Natsu's body. She had only witnessed some of the devastation and destruction END could cause. He had beaten Fairy Tail in mere seconds, knocking almost everyone unconscious and seriously injuring the rest. Lucy wanted to believe that the reason no one died in END's attack was because Natsu was still in there somewhere. At least, this is what she needed to believe if she was going to stay sane.

END turned her face to each side and examined her closely. Lucy tried not to flinch when his talons broke more of her skin. She could feel a little bit of blood begin to trickle down her neck.

"No." END breathed, his face only a few inches away from hers. He tilted her head so she was looking at him. "I feel rather… compelled to keep you by my side." He tilted her chin up and inhaled deeply. He trailed his tongue over her neck, clearing the blood from her. Lucy was frozen, his tongue was hot on her neck. She was repulsed by his actions and she could feel the tears begin to well up in her eyes. She tried to calm herself down, she wouldn't cry, she refused to give the demon the satisfaction. END hummed deeply as he released her chin.

Lucy still stood paralyzed as END began to circle around her, his eyes travelling all over her body. "Now about your part of the agreement." He said. He stopped on Lucy's right side, he leaned in and his hot breath fanned against her cheek. "You will do everything I say, everything I want, whenever I want it. That is the price you will pay to keep the fairies safe." END murmured. Lucy could _feel_ that the demon was smirking. She was terrified to think about what END will want of her but she would do whatever it took to keep all of Fairy Tail out of harms way.

Lucy took a deep breath before she nodded her head. She wanted to pretend that this was just Natsu. That she had confessed her feeling for him months ago and he returned her feelings and that this was the point in their relationship where they got into kinky role-playing. Lucy really, really wished that that was the case. However, she knew pretending that was her reality would be far more damaging than her facing the truth. She didn't know how long she would be here, if she would ever be let go or if END would kill her eventually.

Lucy suddenly screamed in pain as her wrists were encased in rings of fire. She dropped to her knees in agony, she could smell her own flesh burning, the stench almost made her vomit. Lucy had no idea how long her wrists were on fire but when the flames disappeared the pain did not go with it.

"That is to remind you are _mine_." END crouched down beside her. Lucy whimpered pitifully as she tried to back away from the demon. END didn't like that. He lurched forward and grabbed Lucy's hair, he stood up and pulled her up with him. He growled before he threw Lucy into the cave wall. She yelped as her body collided with the rock. She cried out again when she fell to the floor of the cave. Her shoulder now displaced and her wrists still throbbing in agony, Lucy couldn't hold back her sobs. Everything just hurt.

END glared at the pathetic girl in front of him. His lips curled up in a small snarl as he took a step back. He looked out at the sky, the sun was beginning to set. END walked towards the edge of the cave. He spread his wings and took to the skies, happy to have a bit of silence to himself.

It seemed like it had been hours since END had left her, she hadn't bothered to move, she was still crying although her tears were silent now. Lucy looked at her wrists, each of them had a ring of burnt flesh around them. They looked like cuffs and Lucy knew that they would become a scar she could never get rid of. Exhaustion began to overtake Lucy, she felt her eyelids become heavy and soon she was giving in to sleep.

She awoke to the sounds of wings flapping but the second she moved she was whimpering. The pain of her injuries sweeping through her again, she was also freezing. She registered the sound of wood hitting the cave floor and she soon felt warmth against her back. She assumed END had started a fire but she had no strength to move towards it despite her body's need for warmth.

She knew she was on the verge of passing out again, she could hear the faint sounds of other items hitting the cave floor. She wondered just how much stuff END brought back to the cave and just how long he was going to keep her here. Taking in a deep breath, Lucy attempted to scoot just a little closer to the fire but doing so only resulted in another wave of pain. She gasped as she felt her displaced shoulder spasm.

Lucy tried to stay quiet, she really did but the beaten her body had taken would not let her. It didn't help that the bottle she's been stuffing all of her emotional turmoil in was on the verge of shattering.

Fairy Tail would find a way to bring Natsu back, she knew they would, they wouldn't give up until they had both her and Natsu back in the guild. She just wished they would find the solution to this sooner than later.

END eyed the blonde as she shivered, she was huddled in on herself. Her whimpers echoed through the cave. He dropped the branches he was carrying and quickly set them ablaze. He merely wanted the fire as a meal.

END dropped the remaining items he brought (stole) and found himself wondering why the hell he got ANY of these things. He had gone all the way back to Magnolia for this crap? Why?

 _Because she is Lucy._

END shook his head at the interruption. There was no possible way that was the reason. It must just be his human side wanting the comfort items, yes, that was it. His body was still adjusting, that's all.

As the flames grew, the demon licked his lips, anticipating a delicious meal. The human girl whimpered again and his eyes flicked over to her and he found himself snarling silently. The blonde's body temperature never crossed his mind while he was out. At least, that's what END told himself when he also rummaged through several markets to get some food and supplies. He may or may not have gotten bandages and fresh water for the girl. After all, he didn't want his possession to go getting infected on him. That would do him no good.

Normally he was not one to care about such trivial things, he blamed it again on his newly destroyed human side.

The girl shuffled slightly and in the next instant she cried out. Sighing in defeat, the demon dug through the pack he stole and grabbed the bandages and canteen of water. END walked over to the human. He knelt down beside the trembling girl and gently grabbed her shoulder, pulling her on her back.

She cried out again, END could smell the salt of her tears even before they began to trickle down her face. "Calm yourself. I am not going to hurt you again." END told her. "For now." He added. He couldn't have her thinking he was not something to fear.

"Hold out your wrists." He commanded. The girl complied, although she could only show him her left wrist. END's eyes went to her shoulder. "I will have to put your shoulder back in it's place first." He told her. He saw her eyes go wide at the pain yet to come. The human meekly nodded her head. END took her forearm in his hand.

"On the count of three." He murmured. The girl again nodded.

"One" END tightened his grip on her arm as she took in a deep breath.

"Two." He yanked back hard, successfully popping her shoulder back in place. The human screamed out. END kept his hold on her forearm.

"You said three." She gritted out, the demon could tell she was desperately trying to hold back her tears.

"I lied." He replied.

END examined her wrists before opening the canteen and pouring water over her burns. The girl winced but managed to stall her crying. END picked up the bandages but before he could begin to put them on her she yanked the bandages out of his hand.

"I can do it." Lucy said quietly. The demon tried to ignore the sudden feeling of hurt that swept through him. Why should he care if the human takes care of herself? It is less for him to do. Yet such a big part of him wanted to snatch the bandages back, yell at the celestial wizard to put her pride aside and let him clean her up properly.

END growled lowly and watched as Lucy slowly wrapped her wrists. The girl kept her eyes on her task but END could still hear the small sniffles coming from her. As soon as Lucy finished tying up her bandages END grabbed her by her elbow and pulled her up.

Before Lucy could protest she found herself being thrown into the air, she slammed her eyes shut and waited for the pain to come. When she landed, her eyes snapped open, instead of landing on the hard cave floor, Lucy saw she was on a bed. HER bed.

"W-what is this?" Lucy squeaked out as she sat up.

"A bed." END deadpanned. The demon looked over to the fire and sucked up a small portion of the flames. He licked his lips.

"Why-" Lucy began but END cut her off.

"Would you prefer to sleep on the ground?" END held out his right hand and set his palm on fire, "If so, I'll just set the bed on fire."

"No! No. I just…" Lucy dropped her head, "thank you." She whispered.

"Rest, human. You're no good to be exhausted."

Lucy nodded her head. She slowly got under her covers and lied down. Lucy quickly drifted off into the realm of dreams.

END gulped down the rest of the fire, cascading the cave into darkness.

Fire consumed everything around her, the smoke seeped into her lungs, suffocating her. Her hands clutched her throat, desperate for clean air. She feel to her knees, she blinked rapidly trying to get the stinging in her eyes to go away but she only succeeded in making them water more. She looked around her trying to figure out just where she was. She gasped the moment she saw a familiar building, or what was left of it. Fairy Tail has been destroyed and burned to ash. The only thing left in the destruction was their flag that lay over the remains of her guild as if it could cover up the horror that was left of it.

A shadow of a figure appeared, huge wings behind it and suddenly all of the fire began to clear. Lucy closed her eyes and tried to collect any ounce of strength left in her. Terror consumed her, she was out of magic power and seemingly all alone. Lucy wanted to scream out when suddenly she could hear a familiar gulping noise. Her eyes sprang open and all of the fire and smoke was gone. There was only her and END. He licked his lips and looked down at her.

END began to stalk towards her, the demon stopped right before her. Lucy took a deep breath and silently forgave Natsu, knowing none of this was his fault as she awaited END's strike. As she waited for her death.

END dropped on his knees in front of her, "Lucy." He spoke, but his voice was not malicious, it was soft, it was human.

Lucy looked up only to see her favorite emerald eyes staring back at her, "Natsu?" She gasped.

"Help me." Natsu said just before collapsing in her arms.


	2. Chapter 2

TRIGGER WARNING: Rape, Non-Con.

* * *

Part Two

END's eyes glowed in the dark cave, his gaze locked on his prisoner, his slave. He listened to the rhythm of her heartbeat and the sound of her steady breathing, it calmed him although he did not know why. The demon tilted his head, adjusting his view of the girl. She would make a fine captive indeed; she was willing to do anything to keep her guild safe. END knew this and he would make sure he got the most out of his treasure, she would be a very amusing toy and soon END will be making sure she _pleases_ him in every way he desires.

The demon licked his lips just thinking about the girl's soft creamy white flesh. Desire pooled within him but he would wait, for tonight at least. He would take what he wanted from her eventually but he had already bruised her body and does not wish to risk damaging it more. Humans are so fragile after all and he wanted to keep his toy around for a long time.

The blonde stirred in her sleep, perking END's interest. Getting up from his little seat that merely consisted of a blanket END walked closer to the bed. His eyes staying fixated on the human girl. She whimpered slightly and END became torn between loving the sound and despising it. The demon loomed over her, watching her curvy body began to twist and turn in her slumber. She whimpered again and END found his hand reaching out towards the girl. His talons only inches away from her when he ripped his hand away and silently snarled in disgust. He turned around and went back to his seat, back to his watching.

The girl began to pant and whimper every few seconds. END's eyes never left her, her hands grabbed a fistful of the comforter as she let out a particularly loud cry. Seconds later she bolted upright in the bed, panting frantically. The blonde looked around her surroundings wildly, trying to make sense of everything. END stayed silent, fighting the urge to get up and go to her. The girl eventually found his eyes in the darkness of the cave, her head dropped.

"I'm sorry. Did I wake you?" She asked, her voice low and soft.

END narrowed his eyes at Lucy, the human was so very _weird_. "No." He replied simply.

Lucy sighed, "I had a nightmare." Lucy started to fidget and her bottom lip quivered. "It- It was awful. I've never felt so helpless." Lucy pulled her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around her legs. "I'm sorry." Lucy whimpered. Tears dripped onto the sheets as Lucy struggled to gain control over her emotions.

"Why are you apologizing?" END asked, curious. The demon stood up but did not go closer to the human. He only stared as she held herself tighter. A part of him longed to sit on the bed next to her and hold her but the same part of him was also terrified to do just that.

Before END could stop himself he found his feet carrying him towards the bed. He was on it in the instant. He sat beside his slave, his eyes scanning over her body as it racked with sobs.

"I-I don't mean to cry." She muttered. It was the saddest, most ridiculous thing END had ever heard. Lucy straightened up for a moment, her brown eyes looked into the demons.

"You… you still, you're still him." Lucy said, her voice cracked at the end. Lucy instantly regretted saying anything at all. END's eyes seemed to darken which Lucy didn't think was even possible. The demon's lip curled up in what looked like absolute hate.

END slammed Lucy into the mattress, his talons cutting slightly into Lucy's shoulders. Lucy cried out in pain, her shoulder still sore. END used the tip of his talon to make a small hole in Lucy's shirt then he quickly tore the fabric off of her.

Lucy attempted to cover herself but END was far too strong. The demon licked his lips as Lucy's large breasts lay bare before him. END hummed in approval.

"I suppose I'll just have to show you that there's nothing left of your precious dragon slayer." END said. He smiled viciously down at Lucy who trembled below him. New tears began to roll down her cheeks and her eyes were wide with fear.

"Please! Don't do this!" Lucy cried END's hand quickly wrapped around her throat. His smile grew and he chuckled.

"Yes, scream for me. Beg." END whispered. The demon tight4ened his hold on Lucy's throat as he used his other hand to rip off Lucy's skirt. A muffled scream escaped his prisoner. END turned Lucy's head to the right, she inhaled her scent deeply and found a burning desire course through him. He trailed his tongue from her neck down to hips, letting go of Lucy's throat. Lucy started to fight again. She tried one of her Lucy Kicks but END caught her ankle mid air. "I will break it if you try that again." He warned.

Both turned on and frustrated by his slave's flailing limbs, END decided restraints would be needed. Tearing into the bed sheets, END quickly tied Lucy's hands together and to the headboard. END hummed in approval as he stared down at a now bound Lucy. The mortal continued to squirm, much to END's liking, the demon smiled cruelly down at his prey. He lightly trailed his talons from Lucy's throat down to her full chest. He trailed one talon over one of her nipples before gripping both of her breasts fully and squeezing.

"Please" Lucy chocked back a sob. "I'm begging you, anything but this." Tear filled eyes looked up the demon's black orbs. Giving her breasts another squeeze, END lowered his lips down to Lucy's ear.

"This. Unless you want me to go back to Fairy Tail and finish what I started." END pulled away to look at the priceless, horrified reaction Lucy gave him. The absolute terror in her eyes was delicious. It turned END on almost as much as her body did. Laughing at her obvious answer, END ripped off his own pants, his erection no longer hidden. Fresh tears rolled down Lucy's cheeks as END climbed back on top of her.

"I would promise to be gentle but where would the fun in that be?" END chuckled. The demon inhaled deeply, savoring Lucy's scent mixed with the smell of her tears. Licking his lips again, END descended downward until he reached Lucy's white lace panties. END looked up his slave who wasn't even paying attention to him. She was staring straight up at the ceiling despite her still trembling body. _Silly girl_ , the demon thought. If she didn't want to acknowledge him, he'd make her. END brushed the tip of his tongue just against Lucy's core and instantly the girl stiffened. The demon trailed his devilish tongue upward until he reached Lucy's clit. He wrapped his lips around her clit and lightly sucked, feeling Lucy's body go absolutely rigid beneath him. Deciding he wanted more of a taste END tore through Lucy's panties in one fluid motion causing a short shriek to come out of her.

"Maybe if you're a good little slave, I'll give you some pleasure" END murmured, his hot breath fanning against Lucy's pussy. END speared his tongue inside Lucy, jolting her and allowing the demon to get the taste he craved. He was already making her wet and his cock throbbed as he continued to thrust his long tongue in and out of Lucy's tight walls. He licked up, the tip of his tongue circling over her clit. END looked up to see Lucy's fists practically white as she tried desperately to make her mind go elsewhere.

END ripped himself away from his small meal, his cock needed attention and he was going to make sure it got just that, in whatever way he desired. Straddling himself just above his slave's chest END grabbed a fistful of her blonde hair and forced her head up.

"Suck." He ordered. Lucy's lips stayed shut, END yanked on her hair, making her yelp out in pain. END took his chance and shoved his dick inside Lucy's hot, wet mouth. Moaning lowly, END moved his grip on her hair to the back of her head. "Come on now, Lucy. Be a good girl. Please me and your precious Fairies will stay safe." END slowly slid his member almost all the way out of her mouth before driving it back in.

Lucy closed her eyes as END continued to fuck her mouth relentlessly. His hips thrusting into her mouth over and over again, Lucy felt his cock go down to her throat repeatedly and no matter how much she gagged the demon didn't stop. He began to thrust faster until suddenly he stopped and shoved his cock so deep in her throat she could barely breathe. Lucy suddenly felt his hot cum shoot down her throat as END let loose a loud growl.

"Swallow every last drop." END demanded, pushing the back of her head even closer to him. Lucy desperate for air swallowed as much as she could. END slowly pulled out of her mouth, a satisfied smirk on his face. As soon as her mouth was empty Lucy began to cough violently. END grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him. Lucy trembled beneath her captor. A part of her petrified over what was surely next, the other part trying to tell herself to be strong, that she could endure this if it meant her friends were safe. END flashed her his fangs briefly.

"Still believe your precious dragon slayer is alive?" END asked. Lucy couldn't find her voice to respond, she only began to cry yet again. END shoved her head back roughly.

"Good."

* * *

Alright soooooo apparently this is just gonna be a short story. Not sure how many more chapters but hope you enjoyed!


	3. Chapter 3

Part Three

In truth END knew he wasn't satisfied but a part of him relentlessly gnawed at him to go outside. Snarling down at his blonde captive, the demon got off of the bed and only stayed in the cave long enough to put on a pair of pants. His wings took him to just above the cave where he perched as he stared into the night sky.

He was half tempted to go back and fuck his prisoner repeatedly until she screamed for mercy but the second those thoughts came into his mind the gnawing got worse yet he couldn't go any further away from the girl than he already was.

Growling lowly at nothing but himself END scanned the ground below him. Surely Fairy Tail would come after the girl. It wasn't in their nature to let anyone suffer. They'd come for her soon enough and when they did END would get to keep his prize and get the bloodshed he craved. Maybe he would wait to taker her fully. Maybe he would wait until he could hold her guildmates captive and force them to watch as he fucked her mouth first then every hole he could shove his cock into. He'd even use her large, smooth breasts to please him.

Just the thought of her squirming beneath him and of her friends struggling fruitlessly to help the blonde lit a fire in his bones and got his dick fully hard. He'd need to please himself again soon, whether it was by his own hands or with his captive's he had yet to decide.

A low whimper released from his throat that had the demon shaking his own head in shock. A piercing headache suddenly racked through his skull and he could then hear the voice of _him._ The one he had thought he had buried deep within, someone he had thought he had wiped clean. Yet the human… _dragon_ … was strong and would not go away so easily.

 _"_ _You hurt her. You will pay."_ The voice nagged in his mind. END snarled aloud. Not liking being threatened by anyone let alone the pathetic soul that used to hold consciousness to his body. "Try and take this body back and I will break hers." The demon hissed out. The only response he got was a threatening growl that reverberated within his entire body.

"She is your weakness." END drawled. Satisfied and smirking when the only response he got was another growl.

"Convince her to please me and I won't harm her anymore." END said. This time his response was a wicked snarl, deadly and full of malice but yet END couldn't help but smile. That was just the reaction he was hoping for.

"You want her to suffer?" END asked, voice as thickly sweet as honey.

Another snarl.

"Maybe if she does a good enough job, I'll let you two have a little reunion."

Instantly END could feel the human soul thinking of ways of maintain control If the demon let him come back out. END's entire body began to vibrate with laughter.

"Pathetic. Do you really think I would offer such a thing if there was even the slightest chance at you locking me back up?"

This time the snarling was replaced by growling. END could see it in his head, the little dragon baring his teeth at the big bad demon, seething with rage for touching his woman.

"Oh. Is it jealousy that has you so upset, little dragon slayer? Hmmmm? Is someone regretting not claiming her when he had the chance? It's too bad you didn't. Her mouth was oh so _satisfying_." END chuckled darkly, truly beginning to enjoy taunting the dragon within him.

"I'll tell you this though, dragon. I'll keep my word, I won't harm her if she pleases me. I'll even still let you get to come out and say hello."

The demon waited not so patiently for a response.

"What will it be? Your broken heart or her broken bones?"

 _Let me talk to her._

Now this is what END loved, the utter defeat in the little dragon's voice thrilled him to no end. Knowing how much it would destroy the slayer, seeing the love he never had willingly fuck a demon gave him just as much satisfaction as taking her by force did. END began to think that if he allowed the slayer to stay around, he may never grow bored.

"Remember what I said dragon, try and take your body back and I'll break every bone in hers."

A low growl was all he got in response.

* * *

Everything _hurt_. Her wrists, her limbs, her throat, even her eyes hurt from crying. Her mind could not wrap around what just happened. There was no way, Natsu… he couldn't. He would never have let that happen but yet Lucy still could not truly believe he was gone. Her heart ached just thinking about it.

She pulled at her restraints again and again. They didn't even loosen a little. She wanted oh so desperately to cry her heart out, to scream, to beg, but another part of her refused to give END that satisfaction. She would endure, for herself, for Natsu, for her guild.

Her lip quivered as she tugged and twisted harder. Lucy had never wished so much in her life that she had done things differently. She wished she had noticed the sign earlier about how Happy was treating Natsu when she finally found them again. She wished she would have told her stupid, senseless, amazing, kind, dragon slayer just how in love with him she was.

The sound of footsteps silenced her struggles, her whole body stilled when END came into view.

"Now isn't that a sight." END clicked his tongue, tilting his head to the side as he took in the sight of Lucy Heartfilia.

The annoying growling began inside him once more as did the stirrings in his lower belly. He could feel his cock twitch just by looking at his possession. The red around her wrists from her feeble attempts at escaping elated him, he wanted nothing more than to go over and ravish every bit of her.

Surprisingly the blonde met his gaze, a fierce determination in her eyes that made END want to forgo the deal he made with the dragon slayer. However, a prize such as this was worth holding on for longer, and giving her a glimpse of her little dragon would ensure delicious torture for her later.

"A deals a deal, dragon slayer. Remember my warning. I'll be watching." The demon said, a smirk on his lips.

Lucy froze at his words, surely he wasn't talking to her, but- even END had said Natsu was gone there was no way-

"Lucy."

Her entire body began to shake with sobs as she saw her favorite familiar green eyes looking at her.

"I'm so sorry, Lucy. I'm… I'm not strong enough to keep him away." Natsu's voice cracked, he wanted, no, _needed_ to be strong for her and he was already failing. Despite what the damned demon said, he would find a way to lock his sorry ass up for good but he'd make sure that he could do it when he knew it would work. He wouldn't risk Lucy's life.

"Is it really you?" Lucy's voice was so small, she tugged at her restraints again and Natsu quickly went over to her and untied her.

"Yeah, it's-" Natsu couldn't even finish before he was engulfed in a hug so tight he could barely take in a breath.

"You're alive." Lucy breathed and somehow managed to squeeze him even tighter than she already was.

"Natsu, he- I-" Sobs began to rack through her body again as Natsu held her close.

"I know. I…I could see. Everything." Natsu bit out. Feeling his rage begin to build up he also heard the voice of the demon, warning him again about how fragile human bones were.

Natsu could feel the demon warning him about his time being up soon and he could already feel END pushing for control again.

"Lucy, I don't have long. And, I –" Natsu ripped away from her and his entire body lit on fire before he sank down to his knees, fists slamming so hard into the cave floor that dust came up beside his hands.

" _Dammit!"_ Natsu screamed. Lucy was by his side in an instant.

"What is it?" Lucy asked, her voice revealing her panic.

"He'll be back soon. I, _dammit_ , I'm so sorry Lucy. I'm not strong enough.. Just do what he says, please. I… I _can't_ watch him hurt you." Natsu's voice was hoarse and when he looked up to her there were tears in eyes.

Lucy couldn't swallow the lump in her throat no matter how hard she tried. Natsu never gave up, yet a part of him wasn't but still, this was not the Natsu she knew. Yet she had never seen him look so… broken.

"He said if you did, I'd get to talk to you again, like I am now." Natsu suddenly pulled Lucy into a hug as he filled his mind with thoughts of his friends, his guild, Happy, and he whispered into Lucy's ear as quickly as he could while he kept his mind racing with thoughts of home.

"I'll find a way to burn him to ash, I promise, I just need time." His voice was fierce with the determination only Natsu could have.

Natsu pulled away from Lucy and there was no semblance of that determination in him.

"I'm sorry." Was the last thing he said before his beautiful green eye faded away into black. Then Lucy was met with a disgustingly proud smile.

"Well then, what's your answer little Lucy? I can't wait to hear it." END licked his lips and Lucy fought the urge to shudder.

She tried desperately to think clearly for just a moment about what Natsu had said, about every word. Lucy met END's gaze without fear.

He just needed time. She could do that, or at least she hoped she could.

* * *

So... Uhm... I don't think there's any way I'm wrapping this up in another chapter soooooo I'm just gonna officially announce that this will be a multi-chapter story. As of right now I have no idea how many more chapters there will be. I'm so sorry for the delay in posting. I unfortunately can't promise a regular updating schedule, I can only promise that I will not be abandoning this fic or The Beast of Notre Dame. I will finish them, it just might take me awhile.

THANK YOU so much of you lovely, amazing people who have reviewed. I can very honestly tell you that the reviews have forced me to push myself to write and update these fics. You all are so amazing and warm my heart, thank you again.

Please let me know what you think, the reviews truly make my day!


	4. Chapter 4

Part Four

It took every ounce of strength Lucy had not to cry as her body continued to lurch forward. Her arms shook as they desperately wanted relief, her fingernails bled from digging them into the bare cave floor. END hadn't spared her a moment when she agreed. He had her on her hands and knees and his cock inside of her within seconds.

His claws nipped at Lucy's hips as he held her tighter, his thrusts becoming faster, more erratic. The sound of wet, slapping skin made Lucy want to vomit. The demon bent over and trailed his hot tongue up her back making chills race down her spine.

She cruelly tried to go back to tricking herself into believing that this was her Natsu, and that they were at the point in their relationship where things got kinky. They were role-playing, that was all. In truth, Lucy did actually like it rough, her midnight fantasies about the dragon slayer and his wild antics made her pleasing herself rather easy.

After all, someone who was so passionate in his everyday life would surely be just as passionate, if not more so in bed. And knowing that the _real_ Natsu, was still alive inside of END did help Lucy's heart not completely shatter as END released his hot cum inside of her.

She collapsed against the hard cave floor as the demon slowly took himself out of Lucy's now throbbing core. The demon hummed approvingly as his seed spilled out onto Lucy's thighs. It trickled down, covering her and END couldn't help but lick his lips at the sight. His cock began to twitch again, his helpless human turning him on just that much. The little nicks his claws had caused on her hips began to mix with his cum and that was what finally made his cock rigid again.

END pulled Lucy by her ankle toward him, earning him a delicious yelp from the blonde. END sat on her stomach, deciding that her breasts were going to be what pleased him next.

Grabbing the full, soft mounds before him, END actually took some care not to let his talons tear into her skin. Breasts as good as hers looked better untarnished after all. The demon of Zeref pushed Lucy's tits together as he slowly slid his cock between them, his dick still wet from earlier.

A low growl emanated from END's throat, the silky soft skin of her breasts was absolute heaven against his member. He continued to fuck her tits slowly, enjoying the way his captive could barely look at him. He moved his hips lazily, enjoying the way his cock looked in between her breasts. He'd occasionally jerk his hips forward only to bring them back agonizingly slow.

Lucy swallowed yet another sob, refusing to cry again. She held onto Natsu's words like the saving grace she knew he would be. She stared straight up at the roof of the cave while END pumped his cock between her breasts. She knew he wanted to break her. She knew that the only reason END let her see Natsu again was to torture her. She wasn't stupid, and she'd be damned if she gave the monster what he wanted.

"Open your mouth, and look at me." The demon ordered and she obliged. Tilting her head forward and meeting END's eyes. The tip of his cock began to enter her mouth a little bit more with each thrust. END tilted his head back at the absolute pleasure.

The wet heat of her mouth mixed with the feeling of her tits surrounding his cock was nearly unbearable. He wouldn't last much longer and knowing that the blonde was his forever only made everything so much better. END began to speed up, the need to cover her face with his cum becoming too much to ignore.

END reached forward and gripped Lucy's head, forcing her head up so much that it hurt her neck, and she knew she'd be sore. He thrusted faster, harder, until a feral growl was set lose from his lips, Lucy was nearly choking on his cum until END ripped his cock from her mouth and finished on her face.

Lucy barely closed her eyes in time to miss getting his cum in her eyes. END released her head and it hit the floor with a soft thud. The weight on her abdomen disappeared, only to be followed by the feeling of something soft hitting her in the chest.

"Clean yourself up." END ordered.

Lucy cleaned her face first before worrying about her womanhood. Despite how much her body had just been violated, she still felt shy about wiping herself clean in another's presence. Especially since she knew Natsu was still in there somewhere and that he could be watching.

* * *

 _"_ _I'm going to turn you to fucking ash."_ The dragon slayer snarled in his head and END couldn't help but tilt his head back and laugh.

END ventured deeper into the cave, not needing to bother using his fire to see. Being a demon had it's perks.

"Don't pretend you didn't enjoy it, little dragon." END smirked.

A warning snarl was all he got in return, and the demon flashed his fang triumphantly.

"I have to say, she was surprisingly cooperative, I can't wait to see how willing she is when she starts _enjoying_ our little sessions." END said slowly.

Silence loomed in his mind and END could only imagine the vicious thoughts the dragon slayer was having about ripping his head off.

 _"_ _We had a deal, let me see her."_ Natsu's voice said, his tone demanding, and final. So much so that even the great END couldn't help but smile. The dragon slayer sure was something, the demon would give him that.

"Fine. A deal's a deal. In fact, I'm feeling generous. I'll let you fall asleep with my prisoner, if you ask _nicely_." END hummed, complete and utter glee filling him with the power he held over his previous consciousness. Until he could snuff the little dragon out for good, he would enjoy tormenting him.

It took several moments for END to get a response from Natsu but the one he got, even if it was just one simple little word, made END's body holt in delight.

 _"_ _Please."_ The little dragon whispered.

The pathetic sadness in Natsu's voice was positively delicious. END nodded and let his little pet take control of his body.

* * *

The second Natsu was back in control, he spun around and rushed to Lucy. He would find a way to break them both free of END's embrace. He knew Fairy Tail would come, he just had to be ready when they did.

He found Lucy on her bed, holding herself, and his heart lurched in pain. He gently sat down beside her.

"Luce." He spoke softly, scared to startle her.

She turned to face him slowly, her eyes glistening with unshed tears. How she could be so strong in such hell was beyond him.

Her eyes looked up at him questioningly. Unsure.

"It's me." Natsu said, he moved closer, his body touching her slightly.

"Natsu." Lucy breathed, her voice still uneven with emotion.

"Yeah, it's me."

Lucy sat up, her eyes never leaving his, even when the light blush formed on her cheeks. Natsu noticed that Lucy put back on her torn shirt, trying to shield some of her body.

Before Natsu could say another word, Lucy's lips were on his. It took Natsu completely off guard. The kiss was quick, soft.

"I'm sorry." Lucy squeaked. "I just, I couldn't let _him_ take that away from me. From us."

Natsu tilted his head to the side, "us?" he asked slowly, carefully.

Lucy nodded, the blush never leaving her cheeks.

"Natsu, I…" Lucy looked away from him.

She could do this. She could _do_ this. She told herself. She would. She had to. She didn't know when else she would get to see him again. She didn't truly know how long she could endure END's torture if it was like this, every single day. So, she had to do this, while she had the chance, while she had her Natsu in front of her. Screw the consequences, screw if he didn't feel the same. Lucy took a deep breath and looked at her stupid, stubborn, best friend.

"I love you, Natsu." Lucy said quickly, forcing it out from her lips, although the second it left, Lucy felt an immense pressure leave her chest. Her confession made her feel light, giddy.

Natsu on the other hand gaped like a freaking fish. Lucy had to stop herself from face palming.

After several seconds, Natsu snapped out of his, his gaze hardening. He leaned forward slowly and pressed his lips against Lucy's. Her lips were chapped but still had a softness to them. Lucy's mouth opened in surprise and Natsu took the chance to ever so lightly flick his tongue against her bottom lip.

He pulled back before Lucy had the chance to grab a handfull of his hair and deepen the kiss.

"I love you too, Luce." Natsu breathed but then his eyes darkened. "I'm so sorry. I didn't want… it wasn't really me, just my body, but I still- _dammit_. I'm just sorry."

Natsu brought his forehead against hers, closing his eyes and just breathing in her scent. It calmed him, more than anything else could.

He felt Lucy's lips brush against his nose.

"When _we_ do… those things." Lucy started although she mentally slapped herself at being so damn shy about these things. She had just been fucked in multiple ways, and still had cum in her hair, yet when she was talking to her dragon slayer, all of that went out the window, and she couldn't stop the stupid blush from returning to her cheeks.

"None of this will matter, it will be just us." Lucy stated. She kissed Natsu again, her lips molding against his, and this time she didn't hesitate to deepen the kiss.

Natsu leaned them back against the bed as he gently wrapped his arm around her waist, being careful of the stupid claws he was stuck with.

Lucy's tongue flicked against his and Natsu could feel the undeniable stirrings in the pit of his stomach, but all he wanted to do was hold her. He knew he was sloppy at the whole kissing thing, he hadn't done much of it before, yet alone to this extent. Lucy took his bottom lip between her teeth, and nipped lightly before sliding her tongue back in his mouth.

They pulled away when they needed air, but Natsu peppered her with small kisses on her cheeks, her nose, and her lips. She giggled, and Natsu's heart flipped at the sound. Lucy snuggled on his chest and let her eyes fall closed.

Natsu fought sleep as long as he could, his arms tightly wrapped around Lucy. It felt so right, and Natsu never wanted to let her. He was more determined than ever to defeat END and share the rest of his life with Lucy. He's do everything he could to make sure they both got out of this.

Just before sleep overtook him, Natsu felt guilt stirring within him. He knew he should have told Lucy that END would return once he fell asleep, but he was selfish. He wanted time with her that wasn't all about the damn demon. That, and he didn't want to ruin the amazing time they did have together.

She loved him, like he loved her. He had always hoped she would, guessed she might have felt the same, but he never knew for sure. Hell, it took him way too damn long to figure out he was in love with his best friend. When he had finally told Happy, the blue cat just rolled his eyes and told him that he'd been saying they liiiiiiiike each other for years.

Natsu pulled Lucy closer to him, just before his eyelids became too heavy to keep open. He fell asleep surrounding by the scent of vanilla and cherry blossoms.

* * *

 _ **Welp.**_

 _ **Not gonna lie, this chapter was almost all pure smut. Decided to throw a little fluff your way, it was much needed considering how damn dark this fic is. anyway...**_

 _ **Woohoo! Another chapter! I have no idea when Beast is going to be updated but this chapter just sort of randomly spilled out of me tonight, so I hope you enjoy!**_

 _ **I also have to say that your AMAZING reviews keep me motivated to get these chapters out to you guys! I'm not gonna lie, I also stupidly started another multi-chapter but I've decided to wait until I have atlas 10 chapters done before I publish anything. I'm also debating on whether or not to do that for Beast and this fic. Although I will say I have no idea how much longer this fic will be. Maybe another 2 chapter with an epilogue? Not sure.**_

 _ **THANK YOU for the kind reviews, you all are truly too sweet. It really does make my day when I receive reviews so please, keep them coming! I can't wait to see what you all think of this chapter!**_


End file.
